


Lost

by GothicPrincessWitch



Series: The Templar!Fenris AU [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Templar AU, breakup angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: Fenris and Hawke once made a promise: Hawke is not allowed to die because some day he must return a kiss to Fenris. When Fenris gets hurt defending Hawke, it's Hawke's turn to ask Fenris to make that same promise.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I love this AU more than words can say. This is a direct followup to Loyalty.

Regardless of how many years they've known each other, the sight of Garrett Hawke's charming smile still causes Fenris's heart to flutter and he can't help but return this smile with one of his own.

And Hawke's face lights up with that breathtaking smile nearly every time he looks at Fenris, as though nothing in the world could make him happier than the sight of Fenris.

For a moment, Fenris wishes things could go back to the way they once were, that he's come to the estate in order to spend the evening cuddling with Hawke and slowly exploring the taste of each other's mouths, an evening free from all worries, an evening of love and laughter and warmth...

But he can't. Those things are lost to him, if he even was meant ever to have them.

He clears his throat and shutters his expression, hoping his thoughts just now don't show on his face, although the effort is probably moot, since Hawke has a way of seeing right through him. He briefly explains the reason he's here: the Templars have received reports of demonic activity in Darktown, and he's part of the group going to investigate.

"I thought perhaps you might wish to accompany me," says Fenris, a little more shyly than he'd intended. "It's hardly different from any other work you've done for the Order. You know the Undercity well, and I... prefer it when I have you at my back during a fight."

"It sounds like you're looking for an excuse to spend time with me," Hawke teases with a slight quirk of his brow.

A laugh escapes Fenris, along with a faint blush along his cheeks and pointed ears. As established, Hawke sees right through him. "Is it working?"

All playfulness vanishes from Hawke's demeanor as he says, in all seriousness, "I hope you know I'm willing to follow you anywhere, Fen."

Fenris can't respond right away. He's lost in Hawke's love-struck gaze, as lost as his heart, and his blush deepens. "Then I suppose it's working," he replies at last, too lightly to be believed.

"I guess so."

It's almost like old times, Fenris and Hawke falling back into that easy, borderline-flirtatious banter, as they walk through the streets of Kirkwall together. It isn't exactly the same, of course; Fenris finds he misses the presence of some of their other friends. There's a palpable kind of absence without Sebastian's kind remarks to him or Varric and Isabela's constant exchange of dirty jokes, but being beside Hawke, close enough to be almost touching, soon fills all of Fenris's awareness. He keeps sneaking glances at Hawke, only to catch Hawke staring at him. Both a giddy lightness and an ache of longing fill Fenris's chest whenever their eyes meet.

They meet up with the other Templars near the entrance to Darktown, but after a few cursory pleasantries, Hawke barely acknowledges them. His attentions are fixed almost entirely upon Fenris, and Fenris can't help but find it flattering, despite his better judgement, despite being in a perilous place full of dangerous people.

The rumors turn out to be correct, of course: they find a cabal of maleficarum and their summoned demons, and the Templars, along with the Champion, are caught in a fight not only for their own lives but to protect the city above them.

"Why do we always find abominations in the sewers?" Hawke grumbles as he nocks another poison-tipped arrow to his bow and aims at the closest advancing demon.

"Like attracts like, it seems," Fenris replies dryly, lyrium brands burning as he brings up his shield to block an incoming blow, thrusting his sword forward with his other hand. As grateful as he is to have Hawke defending his back and flank, he's regretting it nonetheless. This battle is more close-quartered than Fenris had anticipated, and they're quite outnumbered by the demons and blood mages. Although Hawke is a highly proficient fighter, he doesn't have the same trained resistance to withstand magical attacks as the other Templars and himself.

It would utterly devastate Fenris if Hawke were to get hurt.

So when Fenris sees a maleficar fell a Templar and pull from him hemorrhaging blood, a thick, red, swirling cloud of power filling the air -- and Fenris recognizes this spell from the Imperium; he knows the agony it causes -- Fenris does not hesitate to shield Hawke. Channeling his lyrium into a Cleanse, he tries to keep the blood magic from reaching him and his-- from reaching Hawke, but he isn't fast enough.

He barely discerns the sound of his name being shouted before everything turns black.

When Fenris regains consciousness, at first all he's aware of is pain, so much pain that he's held immobile, and a flurry of panic fills him. _Not this, no, not again!_ There's the sensation of hands upon him, and he wants to recoil, but he can't move. But then he recognizes the shape and feel of these hands, big and warm and so gentle.

"Garrett," he tries to call to him, but only blood comes out of his mouth.

Forcing his eyes open, his vision blurs, but he knows that one of the figures above him is Hawke, which means that Hawke is alright, and that's all that matters.

Dimly Hawke's words reach his ears. "Stay with me, love. I'm not losing you too, do you hear me?"

Fenris opens his mouth to answer, but everything is fading fast. That's when he feels a mouth pressed against his, a desperate, love-struck kiss.

"That's a promise, alright?" Hawke pleads with him. "Just like the one we made before. You can't die on me, Fenris! You can't!"

"I promise," Fenris mumbles. He clings to the tingling of his lips from that kiss and the feel of Hawke's arms around him before losing consciousness again.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Tumblr.


End file.
